


Follow My Lead

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shower Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean has gone into heat after having sex with Cas while he was in rut. Now the two have to make the best of their time together while Dean comes to terms with his feelings for the angel.





	Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Knotting. 
> 
> This is a continuation of the fic [Handmade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12130215). You don't need to read it first but if wing kink is your thing, then you might want to. Yes, the title of this fic is from the song "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran. It just made sense to match the fics. (I'm not obsessed with the song. I'm not.) 
> 
> I'm almost done with my bingo card. What will I ever do with myself?

Dean wakes with a heavy weight on his body. He aches all over and is sweating as well. For the moment, the dull ache in his abdomen is satisfied and quiet. He breathes a quiet sigh of relief and shifts, which causes an uncomfortable tugging against his rim and he stops as memory comes back to him. He is still knotted to Cas, a day and a half into an unplanned heat that had been triggered when Dean had first knotted the angel in rut. The heavy weight that lay over his body is a dark feathered wing draped protectively over him and when he moves against the alpha’s body, Cas’s arm tightens around his waist and he mutters ‘My Mate’ against the back of Dean’s neck.

Somewhere in his heat fuzzed brain, a tiny voice tries to stir and insist that ‘Dean Winchester doesn’t do mating’ but Dean shushes it. For the moment he is sated and happy. He is also sticky and achy. His ass hurts in a way that is both satisfying and good. The scent in the air thrums with heat, rut, and a sexually gratified alpha and omega couple. It smells of himself and of Cas all rolled together, lightning, bourbon, and honey. Dean finds it very arousing as he breathes it fully in.

Behind him Cas shifts again and the movement jostles the alpha’s shrinking knot out of Dean’s channel. A gush of slick and semen washes down Dean’s legs, making him wince. The feathers of Cas’s wing tickle his oversensitive flesh, making him squirm. While he likes the feeling of Cas’s wings on his body, it’s also making him hot so he wiggles out from beneath it.

Cas whines. “What’s wrong.” His arms remain around Dean’s waist as the angel sits up behind him, scooting closer to Dean’s back. He’s a brand of heat against Dean’s back and the connection is absolutely necessary and yet completely uncomfortable against his sticky flesh.

“Hot.” Dean mutters, shifting back and forth between his hips because sitting with his weight centered makes his hole ache.

“Sorry.” Cas puts distance between his chest and Dean’s back, though his arm remains in place. The angel’s wings flare behind him as he begins to lap the juncture of Dean’s neck and shoulder.

Dean knows it’s where a mating bite would go. He yearns for Cas’s bite and that terrifies him a little bit. He breaks Cas’s hold on him and scoots from the bed, transferring the majority of the fluids from his thighs to the sheets. “Get up.” When Cas obeys, Dean strips the bed down. “These are nasty.”

Cas stands on the far side of the bed, shifting from foot to foot as he watches Dean. The alpha’s wings are flushed and he looks upset. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

“Nothing.” Dean insists again, his brows bunching as he starts to become annoyed. Not with Cas, but with himself for being such a damn weirdo about this. It’s natural to want to mate your partner when you are in heat. Maybe it’s made weird by the fact that it’s Cas; the angel he’s half in love with already. The angel he wanted to mate before they touched each other. What if he asks for it in the throes of heat and Cas mates him and then regrets it? What then? Anxiety crawls up Dean’s spine and enters into his scent. He can’t stop it.

Cas steps around and takes the clean sheets from Dean’s hands and lays them carefully on the bed before he pulls Dean into his arms again. It’s warm and wonderful and despite himself, the worry Dean feels eases. “It’s okay, Dean.” Cas’s voice is low and gravely as the angel runs his fingers through the omega’s hair. “We’re okay. We are allowed to have this.”

This isn’t the first time that Dean has freaked in between waves of heat. Poor Cas must feel like he’s got whiplash from how Dean bounces from “Holy hell what have we done” to “Fuck me now and fill me with your pups”. He seems to have no in between. Dean breathes out and looks up at his alpha. “I know. I don’t want you to regret this when your rut’s over.”

Cas shakes his head. “You know I’d never. I fell for you, quite literally, before we ever had sex. You know this, Dean.”

Dean does. It’s not the first time that Cas has said it and yet, the alpha is still patient with his words. At least, he is when he’s between waves of rut and can actually think. “Yeah, I’m sorry.” He shifts from Cas’s arms and picks up the clean sheets again. “This is… it’s good.”

Cas goes back to the other side of the bed and helps Dean put the fitted sheet on the mattress. “It is good, Dean. Good things do happen. Even to us.”

They make the bed in silence. For the moment, both of them are clear headed with their hormones receded to normal levels. Dean knows it won’t be long before they need to have sex again though. “I want a shower.”

“Let’s shower then.” Cas says as he walks to the door naked.

“Wait!” Dean calls. The angel pauses with his hand on the doorknob, looking over his shoulder at Dean. His wings are currently folded neatly against his back. “What about Sam?”

“Sam left the first day, Dean. I haven’t sensed his return.” Cas says with an easy shrug and pulls the door open.

Sure enough, the bunker is silent when they both leave Dean’s room and venture into the hall. They walk to the bathroom without so much as a peep from anyone. Poor Sam probably smelled what was up and fled for his life. Dean knows that he’s never going to hear the end of it. With a sigh, he turns on the water of the shower and watches as steam begins to rise in the bathroom.

Cas reaches over his shoulder and turns the heat down. “That’s too hot for you. Your body temperature is elevated.”

Dean nods as he feels a wave of heat crash over him. Looking into the fogged mirror, he can barely see that his cheeks are flushed, causing his freckles to stand out. “Yeah, it is.”

“Do you need…?”

“Not yet.” Dean insists as he steps under the lukewarm water. He groans as it pounds over his aching flesh. The water pressure in the bunker is truly a work of the gods.

Cas steps into the shower behind him and picks up a washcloth. A moment later, the alpha begins to run the soapy cloth over Dean’s body. Dean leans against the alpha as his hands gently wash the omega’s chest. At first, there’s nothing really more sensual to it than cleaning the fluids from Dean’s body but as Cas works lower, the heat level of Dean’s body begins to rise so by the time he’s reached Dean’s groin, the omega is already half hard. Still, he ignores the arousal and works around it, hands sliding down Dean’s thighs. Dean’s aware that all the while, Cas’s lips are working at the base of his neck again, planting sweet kisses and tiny nibbles to the spot once more. Dean lays his head back, giving the alpha his flesh to tease while his entire body locks up in want of a bite.

It’s almost too much. “Want you so badly.” Dean pants as he reaches behind him, his fingers catching in Cas’s messy hair. “Want you to bite me and make me yours.”

Behind him, Cas groans. “I need to make you mine. It’s so hard, Dean.” There is pain in the alpha’s voice as his tongue works over the spot again, his teeth setting in on it. For a moment, Dean thinks he’s going to do it. The teeth press in harder, the pressure intensifying until Dean’s sure that any moment now they will break the flesh. At the last minute Cas pulls away. Dean can feel the tension in the alpha’s body. He knows it’s taking all his will not to do it.

“Cas.” Dean whines, his hips bucking and then grinding back against the alpha to find that his angel is hard for him again.

“I know, Dean.” Cas’s fingers are soothing as they brush over Dean’s skin, the wash cloth sliding between his thighs and then upwards, between his cheeks to tickle over his hole.

Dean gasps as hot want and intense soreness rolls over him. He bucks his hips, wanting more pressure but also, perhaps a little less pain. “Cas….”

“After.” Cas grunts as he begins to man-handle Dean against the tiles of the shower wall. “After your heat, when our heads are clear. If you want my bite then, you will have it.”

Dean whimpers, though he doesn’t know if he’s agreeing or if it’s because Cas has slid down to his knees behind him. Regardless of the reason, all sound cuts off as Cas spreads his cheeks and licks a firm stripe over his hole. The flesh, he knows, must be red and puffy from overuse; however, the wet warmth of Cas’s tongue is perfect. He feels his slick rise to the touch. Cas groans behind him as he begins to taste it. His tongue drills in, pressing passed his rim to soak it up from the source. Dean moans wantonly against the tile, his hands pressed firm to either side of his head as he closes his eyes and just lets himself feel the working of that clever tongue on his heated flesh.

It doesn’t take long at all for Dean to thrust his cock against the warm tiles and Cas moves then, reaching around to grab his arousal. He strips the flesh with long strokes of his hand, squeezing just where he knows Dean likes it. It doesn’t take long at all before Dean comes, shouting the alpha’s name. He paints the tiles white with his cum and watches as the stripes are washed away by the water. Behind him, Cas has slid a finger into his body next to his tongue. He doesn’t need it. Dean is still open and ready from the knotting they completed an hour ago. It feels good.

Dean closes his eyes and hums as he pulls away from the alpha. For the moment, the edge is off. The heat rising underneath his skin has dwindled to a warm thrum however; he knows that Cas has gotten no release. When he turns around, he finds what he expected; Cas is kneeling before him with his own cock still hard and purpled with want between his thighs. “Cas…” He breathes, bending down to draw the alpha up and against him. Water sluices over the black feathers of Cas’s wings, beading up and rolling down the shiny surface. Unable to stop himself, Dean leans forward and licks the beads of water off, feeling the pull of muscle beneath the feathers as Cas’s entire body shivers. “Your turn.” His fingers catch in the alpha’s hair and pull tight, turning Cas’s head up and away so he can fix his lips on the alpha’s neck. It’s no coincidence that they come down in the same spot that Cas had been teasing him with earlier. They both want the bite. It’s obvious. Dean understands why Cas wants to wait, but still, he can’t help but think it silly. Still, Dean doesn’t argue. If he can’t have his bite, then he wants the next best thing: his alpha’s knot. Overused flesh be damned.

To that end, Dean spreads his thighs wider and pulls the angel between them. “Give me your knot.”

“But Dean…”

“Shhh… want your knot. Give it to me.” Dean pleads, his teeth scraping at the junction of neck and shoulder once more. After a moment of resistance, the angel nods and steps in, his hands curving under Dean’s thighs and with an easy motion, he pulls Dean up into his arms. The omega’s back is braced against the wall and he can feel the hard press of Cas’s cock against his puffy rim. He simply moans and rocks his hips, intensifying the pressure against his flesh until he feels it give way. Cas slides into him like he was made for the alpha. When Cas starts to move, his thrusts are slow and gentle; long glides of flesh against flesh, slickened by the water that still sprays over their bodies. Dean slides his hands from Cas’s shoulders to his wings and begins to stroke his feathers. The alpha’s thrusts speed but they don’t get harder; he’s ever aware of how sore Dean is.

In that moment, there is no doubt in Dean’s mind that he’s in love with the alpha. It’s in every fiber of his being. More, he can see how much Cas loves him too. It’s the gentle way that Cas takes him. It’s in the blue of his eyes when he looks at Dean as if he’s something precious. It’s in the flare of wings as they wrap around to try to protect Dean. Waiting is stupid. “Bite me, Cas!”

“Dean….”

“Bite me, now. I love you.” Dean grabs the alpha’s hair and manhandles him until they are staring at each other. “Look at me Cas. I know you love me. I’m telling you I love you. I want to be your mate. Give me your bite. I need to be yours.” Cas stares at him for a long moment. Dean can’t take it. “Please?”

Cas’s eyes close for a moment and he finally nods. “I love you Dean. More than life. More than breath. I’d give you anything.” The angel swears as he begins to thrust in Dean once more, this time picking up the speed and just a little strength. The thrusts are long and intense and yet, the overtone of gentleness is still there. Dean loves it. He grips Cas hard and rolls to meet him, over and over again in a dance as old as time itself. Then the alpha leans over him and sets his teeth on Dean’s body. He bites down. When Dean’s blood runs, Dean comes again, pouring himself onto Cas’s abs and chests as he practically feels his body rewire itself. He can feel Cas. All of Cas. He can feel the pleasure radiating off of the alpha and the heady press of Dean’s channel against his cock. He can even feel his own fingers on the alpha’s feathers. Dean is seized with an urgency to bite back. With a snarl he does, dragging Cas’s head back by the hair and seizing his skin with his teeth. He tastes the alpha’s blood on his lips and hears Cas’s gasp. Then he’s coming inside of Dean with his knot locking them tight and Dean is coming again with him. It’s a far more spectacular orgasm because Cas’s pleasure rebounds back on Dean and they echo with it together. Dean screams as his vision blacks over and he goes limp in Cas’s arms.

For a long time they simply stand there and catch their breath. The water goes cold and Cas turns it off. His alpha pulls in a towel and hands it to Dean. Dean dries them while Cas supports their weight, then the angel carries them back to Dean’s bedroom and collapses back onto the bed, leaving Dean sitting in his lap.

Dean can’t help it. He’s knotted into his mate and it’s divine. He runs his fingers over Cas’s cheek. “My alpha.”

Cas opens his eyes and smiles tiredly at Dean. “My beautiful omega.”

Dean snorts a laugh. “Don’t get sappy on me now, Cas.”

“You love it.”

Dean does.


End file.
